Online Conversations
by Little-Butterfly-Bee
Summary: A set of conversations between the SVU cast on MSN. Started out as just a challenge ficlet, but I think we can keep it going :
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to a challenge by Kelly of the Midnight Dawn. In the challenge I had to use the lines listed below. Thanks and I hope you like it.**

**1. Is that a turtle? **

**2. Did he really just eat that? **

**3. I need a vacation. **

**4. I like bunnies! **

**5. Don't push it**

_ButterflyLivvy is now online_

_ProudDad01 is now online_

ButterflyLivvy-Hey El.

ProudDad01-Hey Liv. Aren't you meant to be working?

ButterflyLivvy-Well aren't you?

ProudDad01-Touche my friend, touche. Haha. Look at Munch.

ButterflyLivvy-Ewww. Did he really just eat that?

ProudDad01-Yep. Tuna and all!

ButterflyLivvy-The only thing I hate more than tuna is rice pudding. God I hate that crap.

ProudDad01-I had rice pudding for dessert last night. Yum, yum, yum!

ButterflyLivvy-Don't push it! You're already outstaying your welcome in this window. ;)

ProudDad01-Oh! Rice pudding! Ohohoh! Rice pudding! Oh! Rice pudding! And that's what it's all about! Clap Clap!

ButterflyLivvy-Fine. You have outstayed your welcome!

_ButterflyLivvy has closed your chat window. To start a new window please click on the persons screen name at the bottom of this page._

_New chat window_

ProudDad01-I apologise?

ButterflyLivvy-Fine. You're allowed back in.

ProudDad01- Yay! I feel privileged. So am I allowed to ask why did you choose ButterflyLivvy as your screen name?

ButterflyLivvy-Yes. Because butterflies are my favourite animals and Livvy is what you guys call me.

ProudDad01-I like bunnies.

ButterflyLivvy-Is that so hey? ;) ;) I also quite like turtles.

ProudDad01-Really?

_File Transfer_

_ButterflyLivvy to ProudDad01_

_TurtleDrawing4_

_I did this when I was 5 ;) I found it amongst Mum's belongings when I was cleaning out her apartment._

ProudDad01-Is that a turtle?

ButterflyLivvy-Yes that is.

ProudDad01-Looks like a massive green and brown glob to me.

ButterflyLivvy-Hey! Don't knock it! I thought I was gonna be the next Picasso! ;)

ProudDad01-Ha! Or how about DaVinci? You could've had your own book! The Olivia Benson Code! Starring Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson!

ButterflyLivvy-But it's my code so how can I star in it?

ProudDad01-Fine. Starring Elliot Stabler and Casey Novak. Does that sound better to you? ;)

ButterflyLivvy-Yes it does. Thankyou. Okay. So we have the new Langdon and Neveu. Who's gonna be Silias the Albino Monk or Leigh Teabing the teacher?

ProudDad01-Who the hell are they?

ButterflyLivvy-:-O! Oh come on. You HAVE to have read the DaVinci Code!

ProudDad01-No. Actually I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong with that?

ButterflyLivvy-Ugh. Working with imbeciles like you I think I need a holiday. ;)

ProudDad01-Haha. Working with insluting smartarses like you I think IIIIIIIIIII need a holiday. ;D

_CragenInTheHouse is now online_

CragenInTheHouse-New case people. Oh and I don't pay you two to insult each other over NSM.

ButterflyLivvy-It's MSN :P

CragenInTheHouse-Fine. It's MSN. If you keep on going you won't have a holiday at all. Now get going!

_ProudDad01 is offline_

_ButterflyLivvy is offline_

CragenInTheHouse-I could have sworn it was NSM. Ugh. Cases, cases, cases. I think I must be going insane. Talking to myself. Always a sign of madness. Need to log out probably. Who the hell gave me this stupid screen name? Olivia probably. I hope she knows I was only joking. Sort of. She does need a holiday. You know what I really do need to log out. Goodbye self.

_CragenInTheHouse is now offline_

**Does anyone want a second chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapters just a throw in one. It will make some sense later. **

**Just in case you can't tell (I know you can) FlameThrower03 is Casey, ProudDad01 is Elliot, ButterflyLivvy is Olivia and CragenInTheHouse is Cragen.**

**Oh and I don't own these characters. I once tried to sue Dick for 'em but seeing as he has awesome lawyers like Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael and the rest............ I lost :(**

FlameThrower03-Hey girl how's it going?

ButterflyLivvy-Not too bad. The case today was awful though.

FlameThrower03-I know. I can't wait to see that barstard's arse in jail.

ButterflyLivvy-That's the problem. I don't know whether we can get that barstard's arse in jail.

FlameThrower03-WHAT THE HELL?

ButterflyLivvy-I'm sorry?

FlameThrower03-You better explain this to me or I'll kick your arse.

ButterflyLivvy-His alibi matches up? Completely? He lived there so it's natural that his fingerprints and DNA would be there............

FlameThrower03-You have to be kidding me?

_ProudDad01 is now online_

ProudDad01-You talking about the Cugley case?

FlameThrower03-We can't have a conversation in private can we?

ProudDad01-Well at least not in the SVU chat room.

FlameThrower03-Ugh. Fine. We were.

ProudDad01-Look Case. Were sorry. We tried. Nothing else could be done.

FlameThrower03-Fine. All good. I gotta hit the sack. Night guys.

ProudDad01-Night!

ButterflyLivvy-Goodnight Little Miss Casey.

FlameThrower03-I hate it when you call me that! Night! :)

_FlameThrower03 is offline_

ProudDad01-So Liv. What brings you to the chatroom tonight?

ButterflyLivvy-Boredom. Need for friends. You know? The same stuff as you?

ProudDad01-Yeah. Are you okay anyway? I mean with all the stuff going on..........

ButterflyLivvy-Just say it Elliot. How are you coping with the anniversary of your mother's death?

ProudDad01-Yeah. That. Are you okay?

ButterflyLivvy-I'd be lying if I said I was. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.

ProudDad01-I'm sorry Olivia.

ButterflyLivvy-It's okay El. So how are the kids going anyway?

ProudDad01-Yeah. They're good. Dickie's got a cough.

ButterflyLivvy-Poor kid. Look Elliot, I'm sorry but I gotta go do dishes.

ProudDad01-Yeah. That's okay. I should probably go get some cough medicine anyway.

See ya tomorrow.

ButterflyLivvy-Bye.

_ProudDad01 is now offline_

_ButterflyLivvy is now offline_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! New chapter! :)**

**I'd like to dedicate this to KatCole. Thanks so much for the review!**

**This ones pretty long! Sorry but I managed to fill chemistry with this.**

**If you don't have either Ice Queen by Within Temptation or Kings of Medicine by Placebo, I would recommend you get them. But download the acoustic version of Ice Queen, heaps better than the original.**

**Oh and I don't own the characters but I do own a coffee (Mochaccino!) and some chemistry homework which I now need to do :(**

**R&R people, R&R!**

**Online Conversations-Chapter 3**

_FlameThrower03 is now online_

FlameThrower03-Doop dee doop de doo. Where is everyone? Liv said she'd be on here.

_IceQueen22 is now online_

FlameThrower03-Alexandra!

IceQueen22-Cassandra. Lovely to see you :P

FlameThrower03-As is you :). How are you anyway?

IceQueen22-Alright. Tired. How about you?

FlameThrower03-Essentially the same.

IceQueen22-Pity we couldn't be more original. :P

FlameThrower03-I'm too tired to be original. What are you doing anyway?

IceQueen22-Listening to music, drinking coffee, procrastinating on my case files, you know? The usual?

FlameThrower03-Yeah. Same. What are you listening to?

IceQueen22-Kings of Medicine-Placebo.

FlameThrower03-Wow. :-O I didn't have you pegged as a Placebo fan.

IceQueen22-Lol. Not many people do. So what are you listening to?

FlameThrower03-Within Temptation. I think it's Aquarius. Yeah it is. Black Symphony version.

IceQueen22-Who are Within Temptation?

FlameThrower03-:-O You have never heard of Within Temptation?

IceQueen22-Nope.

FlameThrower03-I'll send you one of their songs. Wait two seconds.

_File Transfer_

_FlameThrower03 to IceQueen22_

_WithinTemptation-IceQueenAcoustic_

"_Haha :P Matches your name."_

IceQueen22-Well done Case. Nice one.

FlameThrower03-You're welcome :P

IceQueen22-Like the song though. It's good. I like the second verse.

FlameThrower03-What the bit about turning guys to stone?

IceQueen22-Yep :) describes what we do, hey?

FlameThrower03-Actually the "she comes at night when you're all alone" scares me a bit.

_HappyLittleMunchkin is now online._

FlameThrower03-What the hell? HappyLittleMunchkin?

HappyLittleMunchkin-Yes. Someone changed my user name on me.

FlameThrower03-Brilliant!

IceQueen22-Olivia?

HappyLittleMunchkin-Well guessed. :( Not happy.

FlameThrower03-So you're now UnHappyLittleMunchkin?

IceQueen22-Hahahahahaha :)

HappyLittleMunchkin-Well done. Good for you.

FlameThrower03-Why are you on here anyway? Last week you had MSN pegged as a conspiracy.

HappyLittleMunchkin-It is a conspiracy.

IceQueen22-What Casey said. Oh, just change "last week" to "two seconds ago".

HappyLittleMuchkin-Fine. I am on here because you little pus sucking amoebas refuse to speak to me any other way.

_BadassCop07 is now online._

FlameThrower03-Hey Fin.

IceQueen22-Yo Fin!

BadassCop07-Hey guys.

HappyLittleMunchkin-What? Did Olivia change your name too?

BadassCop07-No but nice name anyway :)

HappyLittleMunchkin-Thanks. Olivia had some fun with it.

_ButterflyLivvy is now online_.

ButterflyLivvy-Had some fun with what?

FlameThrower03-Olivia!

HappyLittleMunchkin-This.

FlameThrower03-Woo! Yeah for Livvy!

IceQueen22-Yay!

BadassCop07-Go Liv!

ButterflyLivvy-Thanks guys :)

HappyLittleMunchkin-Shut up you three.

FlameThrower03-OBJECTION!

IceQueen22-Sustained. Now Mr Munchkin do we need to teach you how a chatroom works or?

HappyLittleMunchkin-No I don't think you need to Judge Petrovsky.

IceQueen22-Excuse me? Did you just diss me or Petrovsky?

FlameThrower03-Ouch burn!

HappyLittleMunchkin-Both.

FlameThrower03-OBJECTION! :D

ButterflyLivvy-Cool it guys. Seriously. :)

BadassCop07-Yeah. What she said.

FlameThrower03-Fine Auntie Liv.

ButterflyLivvy-I am not Auntie Liv.

IceQueen22-Yes you are. :)

ButterflyLivvy-I don't have any brothers or sisters, well at least as far as I know, so I couldn't be an auntie.

IceQueen22-Sorry Liv.

FlameThrower03-Yeah. Sorry Liv.

HappyLittleMunchkin-Alex. Can I ask? What's with the name IceQueen22?

IceQueen22-Well what's with the name HappyLittleMunchkin? :P

FlameThrower03-OBJECTION!

BadassCop07-What's with all the objections?

ButterflyLivvy-Probably a conspiracy theory, hey Munch?

HappyLittleMunchkin-No it's actually not.

BadassCop07-Hey, what's up with you Munch?

HappyLittleMunchkin-Nothing. Goodbye to all.

_HappyLittleMunchkin is now offline._

ButterflyLivvy-Does anyone know what's wrong with him?

IceQueen22-No.

FlameThrower03-Nup.

BadassCop07-Nada.

ButterflyLivvy-Anyone think we should check on him?

BadassCop07-Yes.

IceQueen22-Yeah.

FlameThrower03-Yep.

ButterflyLivvy-You guys wanna meet me at his apartment in 20 minutes?

IceQueen22-Yeah sure.

FlameThrower03-Yeah sure. Why not?

BadassCop07-Okay then. Only if I have to.

FlameThrower03-No respect. No respect.

BadassCop07-OBJECTION!

FlameThrower03-Only works when I say it :P

IceQueen22-See you soon.

_IceQueen22 is now offline._

ButterflyLivvy-Up and at 'em!

_ButterflyLivvy is now offline._

FlameThrower03-See ya Finny!

_FlameThrower03 is now offline._

_BadassCop07 is now offline._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I'm back with this one! I thought it was quite fun!**

**Thankyou to everyone for reviewing!**

**With love :)**

_ButterflyLivvy is now online._

_AbbieCaddabbie is now online._

ButterflyLivvy-Abbie?!

AbbieCaddabbie-Yes?

ButterflyLivvy-What the hell are you doing in here?

AbbieCaddabbie-Well if I'm not welcome..............

ButterflyLivvy-You are! Sorry Abbie. I just wanted to know what you were doing in here!

AbbieCaddabbie-Speaking to you. What else?

ButterflyLivvy-I don't know. Making pancakes perhaps?

AbbieCaddabbie-Mmmmmmmmmm...... Pancakes. Damn. Now I want pancakes. Be right back.

_AbbieCaddabbie is busy._

_FlameThrower03 is now online._

FlameThrower03-Hey Liv. Hey Abbie.

ButterflyLivvy-She's not online now but I can pass it on.

FlameThrower03-Cool. What is she doing?

ButterflyLivvy-Making pancakes.

FlameThrower03-Oh.

_ProudDad01 is now online._

ProudDad01-Who's making pancakes?

ButterflyLivvy-Abbie.

ProudDad01-Oh. Hey guys.

ButterflyLivvy-Hey El. How are you?

FlameThrower03-Hey.

ProudDad01-Oh can't complain.

FlameThrower03-That's good.

_IceQueen22 is now online._

IceQueen22-Hi everyone.

ButterflyLivvy-Hey Alex.

_AbbieCaddabbie is now online._

AbbieCaddabbie-I'm back. Found a pancake shaker in the cupboard. Mmmmmm.... Pancakes.

FlameThrower03-Unfair Abbie.

AbbieCaddabbie-I can send you virtual pancakes.

_File Transfer_

_From AbbieCaddabbie, to all involved in this conversation._

"_Me and my pancakes :)"_

_File transfer complete._

IceQueen22-Bitch.

ProudDad01-Thankyou Abbie. Now the twins want pancakes.

ButterflyLivvy-Good work Abbie! I now have less of a craving already!

FlameThrower03-I hate you.

AbbieCaddabbie-You all know you love me. I'm the Southern Strut.

ButterflyLivvy-Yep. And I'm Butchy McFabulous.

IceQueen22-You know Liv.......

FlameThrower03-You know what? This is getting boring. Lets write a story.

IceQueen22-What the hell?

ButterflyLivvy-What do you mean?

FlameThrower03-Okay. So I'll start and you have to add one line to the story at a time. Okay. Once upon a time.........

ProudDad01-There was.........

IceQueen22-A woman...........

AbbieCaddabbie-Does it have to be a woman?

IceQueen22-Yes, because I said so.

ProudDad01-Okay then. Who uncovered..............

ButterflyLivvy-A CONSPIRACY!

FlameThrower03-What the hell?

ButterflyLivvy-Well Munch isn't here and who else would say it?

FlameThrower03-Point taken. Which involved..............

ButterflyLivvy-Lisbeth Salander.

AbbieCaddabbie-Let the rest of us have a turn! And........

IceQueen22-Yeah Liv. Big Bird!

ProudDad01-Wait a second. Big Bird? Hmmmmm..... this is hard...........

FlameThrower03-Fine! My turn! When they found out the woman knew, they............

AbbieCaddabbie-Hired............

ButterflyLivvy-A forklift!

ProudDad01-To.........

FlameThrower03-Move the conspiracy!

ButterflyLivvy-How the hell do you move a conspiracy? Alex? Are you okay? Are you still there?

IceQueen22-Yeah. Just had to get some more coffee. Big Bird went to pay the forklift driver who turned out to be............

AbbieCaddabbie-Serena!

_LittleMissSoutherlyn is now online._

LittleMissSoutherlyn-How did I end up being dragged into this?

AbbieCaddabbie-Coz you did! :P Big Bird handed Serena the money and then she said...........

IceQueen22-Arrrrrrrrrrgh! What makes pirates pirates?

FlameThrower03-Because they ARRRRRGH!

LittleMissSoutherlyn-Shut upppppppppppppp!

ButterflyLivvy-So now you have lost all grasp of elementary english?

LittleMissSoutherlyn-It's English, Olivia, English. With a capital E.

ButterflyLivvy-Oh shut up.

LittleMissSoutherlyn-Now look who's talking.

FlameThrower03-OBJECTION!

ProudDad01-I'm gonna leave you ladies to it. See ya tomorrow Benson. Don't forget the twinkies ;)

_ProudDad01 is now offline_

AbbieCaddabbie-So now what do we do?

ButterflyLivvy-Back to the story?

LittleMissSoutherlyn-And then Lisbeth said......

ButterflyLivvy-I'd better hit the hay too.

AbbieCaddabbie-That's not what she said!

LittleMissSoutherlyn-Last night?

ButterflyLivvy-I know. I just have to get to bed! Goodnight guys :)

LittleMissSoutherlyn-Night!

FlameThrower03-Night!

IceQueen22-Goodnight Liv!

AbbieCaddabbie-Night Benson.

_ButterflyLivvy is offline._

IceQueen22-You guys want to give up the story?

AbbieCaddabbie-Yeah. I have margaritas and pancakes if you can all be here soon?

FlameThrower03-Great! I'll be there soon.

IceQueen22-Same.

LittleMissSoutherlyn-See you there!

_FlameThrower03 is offline._

_LittleMissSoutherlyn is offline._

_IceQueen22 is offline._

_AbbieCaddabbie is offline._


End file.
